pfremixxxxxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving On
Plot The episode starts with Suzy, Collin, Emily, and Jenny sitting in Jenny's living room. They are discussing Jenny's party. Collin suggests a pool party. Emily suggests a karoke party. Suzy suggests a movie party. Jenny thinks they are all good ideas but she was hoping for something else. She says they should look at the party books at the library and they go and look at the party books. They head to the back of the library where there is a screen where some kids watch movies and a stage. Jenny then gets an idea to have her party here. Her friends say it's a good idea but it might be to loud. Jenny says they can control the volume on the party guests. She asks Mrs. Lee is she can have her party at the library. Mrs. Lee says that the library is a quiet place and not many people can show up. Jenny says it will be a small group and low volume. When the party is going on there are more than 100 guests and the volume level is very high. Mrs. Lee tries to control the guests but they won't calm down. When everyone is dancing someone gets pushed into a book stand and it falls over on the others creating a domino effect. The last one hits Mrs. Lee's desk but she jumps out the way. The head of the Library shows up and says he is going to call the cops. Mrs. Lee says that if she calls the cops on these innocent kids that she will resign immediately. He says that he is sorry and that the damage will costs lots of money to repair and he calls. Mrs. Lee says she will be back tomorrow to pick up her things. The cops show up and ask who's idea it was to have the party and who's party is it. Jenny says it was her and they arrest her for destruction of property. The manager of the library then feels sorry and decides not to press charges. Mrs. Lee pulls up to the library the next day with hundreds of kids saying "Stay Mrs. Lee" she gets out, gets her things, puts them in her car, and talks to the kids. Mrs. Lee says that she has been a librarian for so many years and that she needs to move on to bigger and better things. She then hugs all the kids and thanks them all for a wonderful experience. She then tells them she is moving to Hawaii and that they can visit her anytime. She then leaves waving into the sunset in her car. The next day the kids show up to the library and they meet a new woman at the front desk. She says that she is the new librarian and she says that she is from England. They then start chatting and start getting to know each other. The camera moves outside of the library to reveal Mrs. Lee in her car watching the kids with the new librarian. She smiles and then rides away into the sunset. Cast *Alyson Stoner as Jenny *Betty White as Mrs. Lee *GF as Collin Bee *Emily Osment as Emily Kinney *Julia Deakin as Mrs. Andrews *Joan Cusack as Police Woman